Kaitain
Kaitain, sixth planet of the second star of Alpha Waiping (in the Second Ring of the Old Empire). Final capital of the Corrino Line of Padishah Emperors. Currently ruled over by an Exarch of the Qizara Tafwid in the name of Empress Irulan Corrino-Atreides. History Originally the resort planet upon which the Landsraad met in the days before the Butlerian Jihad, it was reclaimed by the Corrino Emperors as their capital after the abandonment of Salusa Secundus. It served as the seat of Galactic government for thousands of years until Shaddam IV Corrino was forced to abdicate in 10,193 AG in favor of his daughter Irulan and her Consort-Regent Paul Muad'Dib Atreides. The Imperial Regent moved the seat to Arrakis and the Corrino family was forced into exile on Salusa Secundus. The planet is still held in trust for the Empress, although she has never returned to visit it. In 10,195 AG, in response to the rise of the Corrino pretender Farad V, the local Houses Minor and many of the major cities rose up in riots and the Fedaykin were forced to step in and restore order. The cities were ravaged by the chaos and further by the marauding Fedaykin. The local Houses Minor were executed, deposed or exiled. Since then, the Qizara Tafwid has kept a governor on Kaitain to keep the peace, all in the name of the Empress Irulan. While the planet still serves as a meeting place for the Landsraad, the Imperial Regent has not called a full Landsraad since his enthronement and without the Imperial Court, Kaitain is but a shell of its former self, pleasant but growing poorer by the day, cut off from the flow of Galactic events. Culture Of special note, before they were broken or exiled by the Qizara Tafwid in 10,095 AG, are the Houses Minor of Kaitain. Just as Kaitain, seat of the Padshah Emperor, was no ordinary fief, the Houses Minor of Kaitain, as cadet branches of the Imperial House of Corrino, were no ordinary Richece. Due to their proximity, both in location and often in blood, to the Golden Lion Throne, the Kaitain Richece made up the core of the Imperial Court, often occupying administrative positions both in Kaitain and in Imperial positions on other worlds. More than that, most of the Richece of Kaitain were branches of the House Corrino that had, in centuries and millennia past, occupied that throne. In fact, the final Corrino Padshah Emperor, Shaddam IV was a member of the Komnenus branch of the Corrinos, which had once been a minor branch until the rise of Shaddam I Komnenus Corrino at the end of the Crisis of the Sixth Millennium. "Better," so went the old saying in Court, "to be a Minor house on Kaitain than Siridar of Far Gangrishree". And for certain periods of time, that was indeed the case. The Kaitain Sysselraad -House Minor Fenring: Beginning as one of the ancient ruling Houses of the first Empire, who put up a heroic resistance to the Corrino until finally surrendering after a long siege on their homeworld. They rose to become a major force in the Landsraad until a revolt in the fourth millennium forced Emperor Hushan III to place his own son, Prince Sulamon at the head of the House as Archduke, a regular practice in those days. During the Crisis of the Sixth Millennium when the title of Archduke was abolished, the house was demoted to House Minor, albeit with off-world holdings intact. In the reign of Shaddam IV, House Fenring rose to a position of unique prominence under its final head, Count Hasimir Fenring, confidant (and maternal cousin) of the Emperor. Count Hasimir took the House into exile in 10,193 AG, following Shaddam IV to Salusa Secundus. -House Minor Laskaris (The Laskaris-Corrinos): One of the many cadet branches of the House Corrino. Claim descent from Laskar, one of the ten sons of Arsham I. Among the several to have held the Golden Lion Throne, the Laskaris Corrino held the throne during the Crisis of the Sixth Millennium, until Farad IV Laskaris Corrino was displaced by his cousin Shaddam I Komnenus Corrino. Noted mostly for the final Count, Dalak Laskaris Corrino, married to Princess Wensicia, second eldest of Shaddam IV's daughters, and a maternal cousin of Count Hasimir Fenring, who is commonly considered to be the driving force behind the rise of the pretender Farad V, a great-grandson of old Josif X and last of the old Komnenus line, during the Second Wave of resistance against the Jihad. When Farad V fell, Count Dalak took his own life rather than be handed over to the Fedaykin for judgement. For the most part, the House Laskaris was annihilated by the Fedaykin, with the exception of the Princess Wensicia and her son Prince Farad'n -House Minor Cibo (The Cibo Corrino): One of the many cadet branches of the House Corrino, a distaff line descended from Ciba Kilij Arslan, beloved daughter of Arsham I. Backed Farad V's resistance against the Atreides and was annihilated by the Fedaykin. -House Minor Justain (the Justain Corinno) -House Minor Heraclius -House Minor Isaur (the Isaur Corinno) -House Minor Paulic Ecology A pleasant climate, mild and hospitable, but with poor, sandy soil and few native lifeforms. Not a world that can sustain large populations easily without outside aid. Category:Planet Category:Kaitain Category:Corrino Category:Second Ring